Destati Rules and Guidelines
The Following are Rules and Guidelines established by Destati Admins. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. They can be found here. In Character (IC) Rules: 1. ERASING CANON ''' :: Although Destati is full of OCs and OC interaction, erasing already established canon of canon characters, concepts and/or planets is not allowed. Adding to the said canon is welcome. If there are things you do not understand, ask questions! Questions are always welcome. '''2. MAJOR DESTRUCTION :: Destroying canon planets or their landscape/cities/ecosystems themselves is not allowed without admin permission. You will more often get permission to do the latter 3 than the former, however. 3. COSMIC CHARACTERS/OVERPOWERED CHARACTERS :: OC entities of cosmic powers, including Angels, Demons, and Demi-Gods, are frowned upon, but allowed when it convenes with the SL and with admin permission. They must have exploitable weaknesses and must have their powers kept in check to prevent god-moding. Canon entities are permissible. 4. CHARACTER CREATION :: OC characters are preferred in Destati due to the flexibility they offer, but canon characters are welcome after discussion with an admin. 5. REMEMBER MASS ACCOUNTS :: Before attacking a planet/stronghold/person, there are steps that must be taken. First, if the target of your attack is actively written by one or more of our writers, consult with said writer(s) first, especially if it’s a multi-account such as the UNSC account, the New Republic account, the Mandalorian account, etc. They are incredibly versatile and flexible accounts and they will assist you freely. Next, once you’ve discussed your plans with the other writers, before you attack, you MUST do your research before putting anything into motion. If attacking a planet in particular, take everything into consideration, including but not limited to finding out about the planet’s defenses, the people currently occupying the planet, political infrastructure, planetary resources, and the like. Have a realistic approach and never be afraid to ask questions of our writers. This is a big group with many accounts. Respect the work people put in. 7. THE FORCE AND OTHER POWERS :: The main limit when it comes to Force powers and concepts is imagination, but always ensure that powers you dream up are not world-breaking. All powers should have limitations and checks and balances. Keep it realistic. If you’re unsure, ask an admin. 8. ARMY & SUPPORT CREATION :: If your character is the type to gather an army or popular support, make sure you show the army/support-gather process. No army is raised in a day or in a single twitlonger. Like character abilities, please be realistic. Out of Character (OOC) Rules: # GODMODDING ## Never write for another character (godmod). This includes writing their reactions to your character’s actions. It also includes writing a hit on another character, which is called autohitting. ## For example Leia’s writer: “Leia walked up to Han, she placed a hand on his arm and smiled when he turned and leaned down to kiss her. She then pulled her blaster and shot Luke in the face, killing him." ## By writing Han’s reaction, Leia’s writer is godmodding. This is prohibited, with the only exception being if the two characters are written by the same person. Also, by writing out how she shot Luke and killed him, she is autohitting on Luke, which is also prohibited. # KILLING OTHER CHARACTERS ## Killing another character or crippling them in any way (dismemberment, psychological torture, etc) is prohibited without the expressed permission of the other writer. # ENTERING SL THREADS ## Never jump into an established storyline or roleplay without permission, especially during a fight. Conversational RP intervention is overlooked for the most part, depending on the importance of the subject being discussed. # INSULTS ''' ## In character insults, banter and commentary are welcome. ## Out of Character insults are not. # '''ISSUES WITH OTHER WRITERS ## If you have OOC issues with someone, please talk through them off of the timeline via DMs, Discord, or any other method. Destati uses Discord (the group chat app which is available for desktop and mobile) for OOC interaction within the group. While it is not required to be part of the server, it is highly recommended that you have at least one for plot planning purposes. ## If there is a serious problem, please contact the group account so the issue can be resolved. ## SENSITIVE TOPICS ### We understand some topics can be triggering for people and you may desire to leave chats due to the nature of these topics. We cannot ban anything specifically other than known derogatory/racist remarks that can be said to purposefully hurt someone ### It is preferred that you come to at least one admin before you leave the chat and just let us know if you need a break. We will understand and we can take note that you are no longer in the chat. # WRITING AND LITERACY ## Proper grammar is a requirement for this group. Aside from that, descriptive writing is welcome and encouraged! ## DO NOT BE PRESSURE TO REPLY WITH ESSAYS ALL THE TIME. Simple writing is also welcome and encouraged if that is your preferred writing style. If at any time you are confused on something, feel free to ask anyone in Destati. # REPLIES ## There is no time limit on replies. Be understanding of real life demands and be patient. ## On the same note, if you are involved in major storylines, please be respectful about timely replies. It isn’t fair to hold others in limbo for a long period of time with no explanation. A gap of a few days is perfectly acceptable, but if you’re going to be gone for more than 5 days, please let at least an admin know so we can announce you will be gone a while. ## Anyone can go on a hiatus/semi-hiatus anytime they need to. We only ask that you inform at least one admin so we can account for it. # STRINGING TWEETS/REPLY FORMAT ## Sticking to the same conversation thread makes things easier for others to keep track of your roleplay. This is done by replying directly to the person preceding you in a conversation/action sequence. ## If your reply takes up more than one tweet, please always respond to your most recent response after the first so your replies are strung together in the thread. If you are unsure how to do this, please ask anyone in Destati and we will be more than happy to help. # FACECLAIMS ## Any kind of face claim or avatarI for an OC character is welcome, animated or real life. ## Use appropriate pictures. No full on nudity. ## Please cite your face claims in your bio. # SMUT/SEXUAL RP ## Joining Destati just for sexual roleplay is not recommended. ## Sexual roleplay is prohibited from the timeline. ## All sexual roleplay must be moved to DMs. Please be professional and respectful of others in this verse who are uncomfortable with sexual roleplay. # INTERACTIONS WITH OTHER WRITERS ## Respect the boundaries of other writers. If someone is clearly uncomfortable with something you're doing with your character, be it sexual, violent, or otherwise, stop. ## If someone is making you uncomfortable, don’t be afraid to speak up, to them or to an admin. # SELF-RP ## Making your roleplay characters RP with each other is allowed. It is only asked that you not use this rule to puff up your characters, i.e., one beating up another to brag about how strong the first one is. # OOC TWEETS ## OOC tweeting is limited to disastrous real life updates, checking up on other writers and/or brief casual talk. Do not make your RP account your personal account. To connect with other Destati writers, feel free to ask to join our Discord group chat or to interact with writer accounts. ## Please keep Destati drama off of your writer/personal account as well, as this can cause small drama to snowball in something much larger than it needs to be. ## If there is a problem, try talking to the other writer first. If that is unsuccessful, go to an admin and talk to them about it. Please talk to an admin before it goes too far. # SL INCLUSIONS ## Always include others in your plans, especially when they are going to be in your storylines. Don't leave them hanging. This cannot be stressed enough. ## If you are designing a major storyline (read: affecting multiple systems or even the entire galaxy), try plotting with everyone, especially if you have multiple accounts. ## Branch out and talk to people, make friends in-character and out. Destati is a lot more fun when you get to know and become friendly with the writers Category:Welcome